Befor He Leaves Me
by uchiha power
Summary: Suigetsu loves Sasuke so much! but Sasuke told him that he's just gonna abandon them all once he gets what he wants. But Suigetsu doesn't want that! He wants to stay by him forever! So, Suigetsu thought "I'll get him to love me Befor He Leaves Me'


Ok, well this is a suigetsuXsasuke fanfic, so if u dont like that couple, then dont read.

Chapter 1:

It was a beautiful day. the sun was shineing, birds were chirping, and people were laughing. Well, MOST people were...and that person was none other than Uchiha Sasuke. Nope, today was just not his day! He was pissed off and wanted oh so badly to rip off someone's heads. And those heads were Juugo, Karin and Suigetsu. they had to stop almost every five minutes because Suigetsu had to take a break. Karin kept flirting with him, saying stuff like "Sasuke-kun", and Juugo..well...let's just say he was in one of those MOODS again. You know...the one where he'll whine every 10 minutes cause there's no nap time. What. You didn't know that? well, you'll learn soon enough.

"Sasukeeeee lets's take a nap time breeeaakkkk." Juugo whined. "I'm tired!"

"No Juugo. we had you take your nap a while ago. You can take anoth one later. And Suigetsu...DONT EVEN TRY TO SPILL YOU WATER ON ME!" the raven haired man yelled. they had been walking for some time now. They were currently in a forest trying to get to the eight tails. He could care less about that though. He didn't even want to. It was too 'troublesome' he thought when he heard he had to by Pain. he had gotten the troublesome thing from Shikamaru. 'Damn Shikamaru, and his stupid word...' he thought.

-sigh- "It's getting late and I dought we'll find him tonight..."

"DOES THAT MEAN I CAN HAVE MY NAPPY TIME?!" Juugo blurted out excitingly.

"Yes. A very long nappy time Juugo. We'll stop here and set up camp for the night. We'll continue in the morning."

"YES!" The remaining three of the team shouted.

"But...wait...we only have two tents Sasuke...does that mean I get to sleep by you?!" Karin shouted. Then she suddenly thought of some not so PG-13 rated things. That's when Suigetsu noticed the slight blush on her cheeks. and some evil cackling...

"No way Karin! I know what your up to! I"LL share a tent with Sasuke and YOU and Juugo can share a tent! " Suigetsu yelled franticly. There was no way he was letting her ravish Sasuke! That was his job! Secretly, he loved Sasuke. Nobody knew that, and nobody knew that he was a very protective person. but it was so hard! He couldn't tell anyone he loved Sasuke, so when Karin always flirted with him, he had to control himself from not ripping her head off. If he did, Sasuke would be pissed at him. It's not like Sasuke loved her though.

'He's just useing her. As soon as he gets what he wants, he won't need her anymore! So HAHA Karin! hehehehe...wait...if he woudn't need her..then...would he not need Juugo and I anymore? ...shit! Nooo!! I can't be seperated from Sasuke! No! Definetly a no no! A big no no!' he thought.

"Hey...um..Sasuke?" Suigetsu asked when they were about to go to bed in the tent.

"Hm?"

"When you kill the elders in Konoha...what are you gonna do?"

-sigh- "I don't know Suigetsu. Why? is there something you want to know?"

"Yeah."

"Then what is it?"

"Are you just gonna leave us behind! I mean Juugo and I! You can leave Karin. I don't like her." 'please answer no, please say no..'

"Yes."

"..."

"Is that all?"

"Yeah...that's all" he said in a broken voice. He couldn't beleive it...after all the time they've spent together... 'What am I going to do?!...well...hmm..yeah! that's a great idea! If I get Sauke to love me back then we won't be seperated! All right! I'll start plan: Get Sasuke to love me befor time runs out so we won't be serperated! plan.' Then he dozed off and fell asleep.

What'de you guys think? I tried really hard on it. On all the other stories ive ever written, ive never actualy tried. But for this one im gonna try the best I can! So review and tell me what you think! It can be positive things or critisizim. I want your feedback on this so far! thnx for reading chapter 1! I'll have chapter 2 up really soon! thnx! Ja ne!


End file.
